


Moving the Universe for Him

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2019, Mutant Powers, Star Spangled Bingo, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Steve Rogers has been pushing you to try new things with your powers.  You make an agreement, if you do that, he’ll do something he finds hard to do too.Square filled: @star-spangled-bingo - Cheering Each Other On, @marvelfluffbingo - Accomplishing a Goal





	Moving the Universe for Him

“No. I know you can do this. You think I’m going to let you give up now?” Steve scolded.

You crouched doubled over, panting a little with the effort of what you’d just tried. You’d been training with the Avengers for a few months now. Captain Rogers had taken particular interest in your abilities.

You had the ability to manipulate the space between atoms. Generally speaking, that meant you could pass through solid objects. Everything was made up of more space than it was actual substance, so it just meant lining things up just right. It was something that came naturally to you. The way people could just pass through an open door or a beaded curtain. You hadn’t needed lessons. You just did it. Like breathing.

Captain Rogers had seen what you could do and when you’d explained it to him he’d had other ideas. Your powers had made him think of the Pym shrink-tech. So he’d been training with you. Making you smaller or larger. Doing it to other things. You could do it but it didn’t come naturally to you. It took a lot of strength to hold. But you trained. You wanted to be useful to the team.

Only now Steve had gotten it into his head that if you could shrink one thing down, you could potentially shrink everything down and move instantaneously from one place to another. Theoretically, it could work but you could only manage to draw in the atoms from about a foot away from you before it felt like you were trying to bench press an entire car.

“You think it’s so easy. Why don’t you do it?” You snapped.

“Because I can’t manipulate the space between atoms and you can,” Steve said simply. “So get to it.”

You straightened up and rolled your shoulders. “You literally have no idea how hard it is to do.”

“I understand that it’s hard but that’s why you’re training,” Steve said, his hands going to his belt. “What if we have the distance. Just move one step to the left.”

You smirked and took a step to the left and Steve stifled a laugh.

“That was very funny. Now do it properly.”

“Captain Rogers I have to pull the entire universe in by a foot. Can you lift the entire universe?” You asked.

“Well, no,” He said coming over to you. He put his hand on your arm and looked down into your eyes. You hated when he did that. You could get lost in those eyes. Every time he looked at you like that, all you wanted to do was to please him. If that meant dragging the entire universe into one singularity then you would do it. “But I know the limitations of my abilities, and I push them so I get better. No one, including me, is good at everything first time.”

You whined and scuffed your feet. “So you’re telling me, there is nothing you think you could do but don’t because it’s hard?”

A small half-smile crossed Steve’s face. “Fine. I can think of something. I tell you what. We’ll make a deal. You move one step to your left - using your enhancement - and I’ll do the thing I’ve been avoiding because it scares me.”

You looked at him with your eyes narrowed, trying to work out if he was messing with you. Steve Rogers jumped out of planes without parachutes. What exactly would scare him? “You’re scared of something?”

He chuckled. “I’m still a human, you know?”

“Are you sure?” You teased.

He laughed harder and offered you his hand. “Do we have a deal?”

You took a breath and looked down at his large palm and back up to the blue of his eyes again before taking his hand and giving it a single, firm pump. “Fine. Deal.”

“Good. Now, remember, you’re drawing in everything and when you let it go, leave yourself a step to the left.” He said moving away from you.

“Yeah, yeah.” You said shaking yourself out.

You balled your hands into fists and scrunched up your face and began to pull. You dragged in all the atoms around you, decreasing the space between each one. It felt like you were trying to drag a train towards you. The weight of the entire universe sat on the other end of the tiny atoms you were pulling to you like you were a magnet. You started to groan, and then yell and then scream with the effort as the entire world around you shrunk by two feet. Your muscles burned with the effort. When you let go and everything returned to normal, you were one step to the left.

You legs trembled for a moment before giving up on you completely. You fell to the floor sweating and breathing heavily.

Steve moved to you quickly, crouching on the ground beside you and supporting you. “There you go,” He praised. “I knew you could do it. You are much, much stronger than you think. One day you’re going to be able to do that across the entire galaxy.”

“Ha, yeah right.” You scoffed, moving to sit. You felt fatigued and weak like you’d just run a marathon. “Look at me. That was a step.”

“Stop doubting yourself. You can already do what no one else can. You are powerful. One day there is going to be no stopping you.” He said, taking a seat opposite you.

It was nice to be believed in like this by someone. Especially when that someone was Captain Steve Rogers. It almost made you think that you could do everything he said. That one day you would be teleporting from one place to the other in the blink of an eye. Almost.

“If you say so.” You said.

He gave your knee a gentle pat. “I do say so.”

“So what’s your thing? You gonna lift up a Quinjet?” You asked.

Steve chuckled softly and ran his hand through the back of his hair. “No. Nothing like that.”

You nudged him with your foot. “Well, what is it then? What could Captain America possibly think he can’t do, that he can?”

A soft pink crept up Steve’s neck and into his ears. He looked down at his hands and shook his head. “It’s so stupid…”

“You’re embarrassed?”

“A little.”

You nudged him with your foot again. “Come on Rogers, I just moved the entire universe for you.”

He let out a soft huff and shook his head. “Yeah. I guess you did.”

“So go on, what is it?” You pressed.

He took a deep breath but he didn’t raise his head. The pink in his neck crept into his cheeks. “There’s this woman that I like.”

A little pang of jealousy hit you. It was stupid really. Steve Rogers was the subject of many crushes. The list of people who found him attractive started from random members of the public, right up to politicians. Even the other Avengers wouldn’t stop talking about his ass. Your little crush didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to pursue his own. “You’re scared to ask her out.”

“Yeah. You could say that.” He said.

“Just ask her,” You said smiling at him. “She’d be a complete idiot if she said no. And you don’t want to date an idiot. So win-win.”

The blush deepened and you started to wonder how red he’d actually get before he got up and went and asked whoever it was out. He finally lifted his eyes and looked at you. “Would you… would you like to get dinner with me? Say this Friday?”

You stared at him not sure if you heard him right. Or maybe you’d just misunderstood. Surely he didn’t just ask you out. Maybe he was just asking you to some group dinner.

“You and me?” You asked.

“It’s okay. Forget it.” Steve stuttered pulling a little away from you. “I shouldn’t have put you in that awkward position.”

“No, Steve, wait…” You said, grabbing his hand.

He looked up at you looking as scared as you’d ever seen him. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again, like for the first time ever he was at a loss for words. You wanted to say; ‘Yes, of course, I’ll go out with you. I’ve wanted that since the day we met.’ You couldn’t seem to get the words out.

Instead, you leaned in towards him, lips slightly parted. He bridged the difference, and you kissed.


End file.
